DE 10 2004 025 232 A1 shows the assembly of a decorative trim on the exterior surface of a plastic cover lens of a headlamp, and decorative trim is secured with a seal-ing composition on the exterior surface of the plastic cover lens. For this purpose, the plastic cover lens comprises a fastening section having a fastening projection, and the terminal edge of the fastening extension forms a kind of comb with bumps and by means of the bumps, which are poured into the sealing composition, a durable, posi-tionally accurate assembly of the decorative trim on the exterior surface of the plastic cover lens is produced, when the sealing composition is cured. The disadvantage is that the decorative trim cannot be replaced readily, for instance, when it is damaged. Furthermore, the disadvantage arises, that upon installation of the decorative trim on the exterior surface of the plastic cover lens, curing time of the casting composition must be taken into account and the decorative trim must be secured according to the duration of the curing of the sealing composition.
Alternative assemblies of the decorative trim on the Exterior surface of the plastic cover lens are made possible by screw domes being constructed on the Exterior surface of the plastic cover lens, into which screws may be screwed in, and the decorative trim can be attached onto the exterior surface of the plastic cover lens with the screws. The screw domes can thereby eventually be covered by the decorative trim. The disadvantage is the screw domes are placed under mechanical tension by the screw connection of the decorative trim, especially when self-tapping screws are used, which are screwed into the screw domes. Through the application of lid cleaning agents, which are also used for the cleaning of plastic cover lens of headlamps for vehicles, the screw domes at an early stage may show signs of aging, which is to be avoided.
The decorative trim that should be attached to the exterior surface of headlamps may, depending on the design concept of a vehicle and, by way of example, also run along the exterior surface of the plastic cover lens for the subdivision of light functions of the headlamp, and the objective is thereby a permanent, positionally accurate and easily interchangeable assembly of a decorative trim on the of the plastic cover lens.
In case of damage to the decorative trim these can be easily released from the plastic cover lens, to further achieve that the holding geometries on the exterior surface of the plastic cover lens, particularly as an alternative to a screw dome, do not undergo excessive mechanical stresses, in order to ensure a durable stability of the decorative trim on the plastic cover lens.